dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mother Goose
Mother Goose is a minor character in the Dark Parables spin-off game, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. She is a malevolent figure who travels through lands, dispensing corruptive magical items and curses. Appearance and Personality We never saw Mother Goose herself, but we do see several depictions of her throughout the game. She is depicted figuratively as a goose wearing a wide-brimmed hat. As a human, she is presented as a stooped older woman with a wide-brimmed hat. The motives for Mother Goose's actions aren't known, but she seems to exist solely to cause trouble, curse people, and corrupt their souls. In other words, she's not a very nice person. History We know nothing of Mother Goose's history. We know only that she travels throughout the world, handing out her curses like candy and causing chaos, heartache, and evil wherever she goes. She is presumably immortal, as she causes trouble in the late 1700s with Blaise Morellus, and causes even more trouble a hundred years later with the new owner of the Chateau de Morellus, Gregoire Borde. Powers and Abilities * Cursery Objects: Mother Goose offers people items guaranteed to make their wishes come true. However, these items do little more than corrupt their souls and give them a twisted version of whatever they wished for. Users of the cursed objects are susceptible to the power of moonlight which will be their downfall. * Curses: Mother Goose is adept at cursing people through her magical items and most likely through simple spells, as well. Relationships Like the Evil Witch, Mother Goose is not known to have any actual relationships. However, she has played a role in countless lives - usually by destroying them entirely. The people she corrupts turn into evil caricatures of what they once were - and the subject of Cursery Rhymes. * Blaise Morellus (becomes the Crooked Man) * Parn (becomes the Crooked Cat) * Gregoire Borde (becomes Humpty Dumpty) Theories Mother Goose bears more than a passing resemblance, both in her visual depictions and in her actions, to the Evil Witch of Dark Parables. It is highly likely that these two characters are one and the same, which would mean that either the Cursery tales take place in the Dark Parables universe, or that the Evil Witch is capable of traveling to different worlds, that or one or the other is a minion. Both of these things seem highly plausible. Also noted is that Mother Goose's cursed objects are weakened against the moonlight, the element of the witch's anthesis the Moon Goddess. So far it hasn't been proven. Quotes There aren't any actual quotes spoken by Mother Goose in the Cursery games, but there is plenty said and written about her. * "A mysterious woman claimed to be Mother Goose and gave me some magical items. Though they are powerful, the land has become barren, the trees crooked and the servants have fallen sick. Everything around me seems to be cursed, so I removed myself deep into the forest." - from note penned by Blaise Morellus * "Do you believe in the Cursery Rhymes? Mother Goose is real." - written on woodshed wall at the Chateau de Morellus * "I will get you back, Cheryl. Even if it means selling my soul to a witch!" - note scrawled by Blaise Morellus * "The servants are dead. And now I remember, too late, the stories they told me of Mother Goose. A traveling witch who hands out her curses like candy." - inscription on the coffin in the Briar * "Mother Goose makes your wishes come true, / But takes more than you're willing to lose. / Her power grows, / As your fear for her shows, / So never trust in Mother Goose." - poem found in coffin at the Briar * "Mother Goose spreads her rhymes, / A dark tale, written line after line. / With the souls that they stain, / Her power does gain. / Such rhymes are called a Cursery." - Marianne's poem about Mother Goose There are also snippets of Cursery Rhymes found throughout the Cursery games. Some of them seem to be penned by Mother Goose. Gallery Cursery_main_title.jpg|Mother Goose Depicted in Cursery Logo mother goose book box.jpg|Mother Goose Depicted in Book Crooked tale glass2.jpg|Mother Goose in Stained Glass Window cursery mother goose book.jpg|Cursery Book with Mother Goose Emblem mother goose ground silhouette.jpg|Plain Mother Goose Emblem mother goose ground glow.jpg|Glowing Mother Goose Emblem mother goose ground red.jpg|Red Mother Goose Emblem Marianne poem goose.jpg|Marianne's Poem About Mother Goose coffin mother goose note.jpg|Note About Mother Goose from Coffin drawing of mother goose blaise.jpg|Drawing of Mother Goose by Blaise mother goose drawing by blaise.jpg|Drawing of Mother Goose by Blaise Mother goose monument.jpg|Statue of Mother Goose Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Bestiary Category:Unknown Status Category:Cursery Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty